Mia Stevens
Mia Stevens, who prefers to go by the name Stevie, is a singer and guitarist for the rock band The Benders. First Visitor Occupation Born to an electrical engineer and a nurse, Stevie, then known as Mia, enjoyed a normal childhood until the Visitors came. At first, it was rather an exciting time for a 7 year old, who didn't grasp all the finer points of the occupation. But as the neighbourhood started to fall apart, people and sometimes whole towns disappearing, her parents got involved with the burgeoning local Resistance group and things got more serious. Their basement and garage were soon converted into safe houses of sorts to hide scientists and their families. Her brother Dean, four years older than her, was allowed to get more involved, even brushing shoulders with some boys from his school, whom had joined the Visitor Friends youth group, and reporting everything he heard back to his parents. Not long before the tide turned, when the pressure put onto everyone in the community by the Visitors to name and sell out anyone suspected of conspiracy or treason, Dean got caught and was used as a way to get parents Callum and Lara to come out and divulged everything they knew. An attempt at rescuing the boy failed and Dean was killed in the crossfire. Stevie's parents found themselves having to live with the knowledge that they had traded their son's life for the safety of the Resistance. They never recovered from the loss and guilt. Dean died just shy of his fifteenth birthday. When the Dust Settled Even after the red dust chased the Visitors away, family life for the Stevens never went back to normal. Stevie found herself growing up without her sibling and without parents, as they were both too tied up with their own pain, withdrawing into themselves. When she reached puberty and started acting out like most kids her age, she was often accused of not respecting her brother's memory, that she was wasting her life away while Dean had been such an exemplary young man, giving his life so she could live hers free. No matter what Stevie did, it was never good enough and living in the shadow of her late brother became unbearable. At 17, she left for college, and despite choosing a local university, found herself living on campus - an arrangement her parents were comfortable with. But even then, despite choosing Nursing as her mother wanted her to (something that would give her important and useful skills should another alien invasion occur), it still wasn't enough to get her parents' approval. At 20, even though her grades were glowing and she only had one more year to go, she dropped out of Nursing school and flew to New York on a spur of the moment. Stevie started life anew there, deciding to follow what she loved instead of what she was told she should do. Studying music had been a dream of hers and so she gave into it. Luckily for her, she has talent and a beautiful voice. She won a scholarship for a Bachelor of Music degree and worked nights to pay for the rest. Classically trained, she now sings and plays guitar, earning a comfortable living as part of the rock band The Benders. Seasoned musicians, they have been on the scene for the last seven years, enjoying a regular cosy spot in the charts and plenty of touring, mostly North America and Europe. With their fourth album just out and well received, their first world tour was just around the corner. But the Visitors came back, robbing them of their big break. Nightmare Revisited Back in Los Angeles for the last year or so, Stevie still didn't see nor spoke to her parents often. With the Visitors' return, killing the Stevens in their levelling of the city of Los Angeles and its surroundings, she will now never have a chance for closure. The only reason she survived herself is due to the fact the band was spending a week on a bender down in Ensenada, Mexico, playing local bars and partying. Following the attacks and the HEMPs, Stevie and her band mates waited a month before risking heading north, where it is said the red dust is still potent. Just shy of the Mexico-US border, they ran into a group of raiders (humans hard up for survival, out to rob anyone for food, gear and weapons) and a serious shootout ensued. Cage got killed while the rest of the band managed to escape. There would be another casualty though, with Davey succumbing the following day from a gunshot wound to the gut. They would later meet up with a priest, Brother Daniel Ivanov, just north of the border and end up travelling companions all the way to San Francisco in a near two-week long road trip. Passing through the scorched husk that is now LA, through Visitor-occupied towns and even falling prey to a formation of skyfighters that would near kill them, they made it to Half Moon Bay, which is, unbeknownst to them at first, the seat of the new Resistance. There they would meet Murphy Michaels and his people (weekend warriors, as Stevie referred to some) in a botched welcome but would find themselves accepting their help to make it to the city while Daniel would find his way to his Church and the underground railroad he set out to join. Personality Once a good girl, Stevie grew up to carry a chip on her shoulder the size of Texas and is often trouble because of it. A rebel at heart, corner her and she'll fight back and make you regret it. Starved for attention, validation and approval as a child, a lot of her choices in life, and especially in the last decade, reflect that. She has attachment issues, which show in her relationships and in the way she interacts with people. She likes to party, is promiscuous, likes to pretend she doesn't care and that nothing can touch her. But even as hardened as she's become, her parents' death and the total destruction of her home city and her adopted one (and all her friends who lived there), have deeply affected her. Her tryst with Brother Daniel on her trek back from Mexico hasn't helped matters. The one time she risked opening her heart, it was handed back to her broken. Now, she's back to her old antics and has found a kindred soul of sorts in new band member Jimmy Dreja. Statistics AGE: 33 HEIGHT: 5'8" HAIR: Brown EYES: Green SPECIES: Human PLACE OF BIRTH: Encino, California PROFESSIONAL OCCUPATION: Singer, songwriter, guitarist FAMILY: *Father - Callum *Mother - Lara *Brother - Dean Education *Bachelor of Science degree in Nursing, School of Nursing, UCLA, Los Angeles - dropped out after the third year of the four year program. *Bachelor of Music degree, Manhattan School of Music, New York - graduated with Honors. Played by Dolarabee